cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Great War IV, The Unjust War
Here is so far all the info I got. These are all verified and "unbiaised" infos (you don't have to believe that :p). PLEASE DO NOT CALL IT GREAT WAR 4 AS IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THESE EVENTS. Call it Initiative civil war if you like to, New Great War, But it isn't and shouldn't be named Great War 4 - Altnabla Like it or not, the war already has 5 of the Sanctioned alliances involved, with fairly strong odds that at least 2 more will be joining soon. Add in whatever bandwagoners hop in, and this more or less IS the next Great War. Which is immaterial regardless, because CN consensus has already started calling this GWIV. - Anonymous I think his point is that the great wars were unreleated to this current one. The great wars were Orders/Initiative vs. CoaLUEtion/League/Aegis slapfights, while this is UJP vs. whatever the ex-WUT bloc is calling themselves. -Anonymous This IS Great War IV. There are already other alliances joining in, and at least 7 of the top 10 alliances are involved. More will come shortly. -Anonymous#3 Like how Julius Caesar was stabbed on the back by Brutus, the Great War was started by treachery and intrigue. Julius' last words were "et tu brute?". As history would have it, the backstabbers never bode well in the end. Brutus commited suicide. His conspirators were declared murderers and enemies of the state by Caesar's own nephew, Octavian. Retribution came and at its best, revenge was served cold. The battle has barely begun and the victors have not been declared. History is writing itself as one speaks and breathes. For all , tomorrow awaits as the ground flows with blood and sweat of soldiers, littered with the discards of a glory gone past. Quote: The Wise Old-Age Pensioners Iron : 10,836,604 NpO : 6,197,548 GGA : 4,970,213 NoV : 2,480,259 GDA : 1,909,130 NTO : 950,181 27,343,935 ns Quote: The Amazing Unexperienced New Fresh Blood GOONS : 13,506,930 ns \m/ : 6,724,909 ns Genmay : 3,043,981 ns Golden Sabres : 932,248 ns 24,208,068 ns Current Declarations of War IRON NpO NoV Current Statements made New Polar Order Lately we have observed as the crude, impolitic, and antagonistic actions of the Unjust Path have put many alliances on the defensive. For too long, a few loud mouthed bullies have acted as though they owned the Planet Bob and had the ability to get whatever they wanted through extortion and intimidation. They have extorted technology from alliances, forced other alliances to come under their direct domain; they have threatened, cajoled, and excoriated their way into what they believe to be an unassailable position. They have deceived themselves. When Genmay attacked the Brotherhood of the Storm, they in effect attacked the New Polar Order. They knew this before they ever attacked and they never stopped to consider that perhaps the New Polar Order and its allies wouldn't just kowtow to the demands of the Unjust. They never considered that perhaps the New Polar Order's ministers and Imperial staff had seen the handwriting on the wall long ago and started building relationships based on trust and friendship with many alliances which the Unjust would only consider as targets for extortion or scorn, and others whose friendship with us has brought much envy and consternation amongst the Unjust. While they have attempted to destroy, we have succeeded in building; now once and for all the New Polar Order will demonstrate what a weapon friendship can become when it is wielded with honor, integrity, and truth as its foundation. Those who use coercion and extortion as their main foreign policy technique will learn now just how wrong they have been. We will not be intimidated by a minor group of unskilled leaders who attempt to rule through the politics of threatened force. The New Polar Order declares that a state of war now exists between itself and Genmay, and furthermore activates all defensive and offensive treaties currently in force. Most of our allies are already prepared to move, and some of them are currently doing so as this post is being written. The first day of a new age has dawned, and a new order has arrived to welcome it. Forward Polaris! Forward all who will fight for her! Signed, His Excellency Emperor of the New Polar Order, Fleet Admiral Doctor Electron Sponge, OBE, PHD, COD, ASAP, Lord of All the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Sea, Conqueror of the Antarctic Lands in General and Godwanaland in Particular, Also Hello Assington, Imperial Regent of the New Polar Order RandomInterrupt, Imperial Liaison of the New Polar Order MyWorld, Minister of Truth zBaldwin87, Deputy Minister of Truth DaJoW, Minister of Peace Lord Harun, Deputy Minister of Peace JPhillips412, Minister of Plenty Silvaienia, Deputy Minister of Plenty Griswalds, Minister of Love Euroslavia, Deputy Minister of Love and the Body Republic of the New Polar Order Independent Republic of Orange Nations GGA are our allies. The concept of alliance and unity is something that we have watched evaporate from the world over recent months, especially the last few weeks. We’ve watched GOONS and UJP bait our allies and search for a way to get rid of them ever since GGA left WUT. Surely, we will be told that we are foolish and wrong, or that we are somehow acting dishonorably or betraying someone by doing this, but anyone who doesn’t understand that standing by your allies, in war and peace, good and bad times, is the commitment one makes when signing a treaty, is not someone whose opinion we are overly concerned with. We know who our friends are, we know who our allies are, we know who will stand with us when the world falls down upon our heads. In return, we offer them the same loyalty and kinship. In line with the Green and Orange Squishy Stuff treaty, we are assisting them in their war efforts. IRON hereby declares war on GOONS. We will not launch first-strike nukes. New Pacific Order Image OFFICIAL IMPERIAL ANNOUNCEMENT] The New Pacific Order has always prided itself on honoring its treaties and being loyal to its allies. We have never abandoned an ally, or failed to honor a treaty. Yet today, we are left in a precarious position. Our allies are now at war with each other. Genmay and the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, our allies, are now at war with the Global Democratic Alliance, Norden Verein, the Grand Global Alliance, and other a Simply put, there is no way that the Order can honor all of its treaties, given the nature of this conflict. It is my understanding that this war will involve nearly all of the Order's allies, on both sides of the conflict. Accordingly, I have to make what is perhaps the most difficult decision I have ever made as Emperor of the New Pacific Order. I have to decide which of our treaties to honor. This decision has not come easily, for it runs counter to Pacifican honor to choose one treaty over another. However, a decision must be made -- we cannot remain allied to both sides in the present conflict. After weighing the causes of the present war, the New Pacific Order has decided that the Grand Global Alliance was unjustly attacked by the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. Accordingly, we will be cancelling a number of our treaties, as outlined below. We will abide by the letter of those treaties, and they will remain in Today is a sad day for the Order, and for the entire Cyberverse. A global war is now underway that may become the bloodiest in the history of this planet. God help us all during this difficult time. Treaty Dissolutions and Cancellation Announcements The New Pacific Order recognizes that the current strategic picture within the Cyberverse has altered, requiring a realignment of our treaty obligations. As a result, we are making the following announcements: I.) Cancellation of the "Let's Be Drinking Buddies!" Doctrine Pursuant to Article IV of the "Let's Be Drinking Buddies!" doctrine, the New Pacific Order hereby provides notice that we intend to exercise our right to cancel the existing relationship between the New Pacific Order and the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving and the New Polar Order. Under Article IV, the cancellation of the treaty will be completed on 14 September 2007, the five days notice having thus expired. 2.) Dissolution of the New Pacific Order Participation in the World Unity Treaty Under the past precedent set by the Viridian Entente, New Polar Order, Confederation of Independent States, and the Grand Global Alliance, the New Pacific Order hereby exercises its inherent right to dissolve our ties to the Initiative through the World Unity Treaty, and voluntarily withdraws from the obligations set forth in that document, effective immediately. 3.) Cancellation of the "OMG It Took Longer To Figure Out a Title Than It Took to Write The Whole Thing" Pact Pursuant to Article III of the "OMG it took longer to figure out a title than it took to write the whole thing" Pact, the New Pacific Order provides notice that we intend to exercise our right to cancel the existing relationship between the New Pacific Order and Genmay. Under Article III, the cancellation of the treaty will be completed on 11 September 2007, the "couple of days" notice being interpreted as two days, and having thus expired. 4.) Cancellation of the "Jameson Accords" Pursuant to Article IV of the "Jameson Accords", the New Pacific Order hereby provides notice that we intend to exercise our right to cancel the existing relationship between the New Pacific Order and the Golden Sabres. Under Article IV, the cancellation of the treaty will be completed on 11 September 2007, the two days notice having thus expired. 5.) Cancellation of the "Sectumsempra Treaty" Pursuant to Article VI of the "The Sectumsempra Treaty", the New Pacific Order hereby provides notice that we intend to exercise our right to cancel the existing relationship between the New Pacific Order and the Mushroom Kingdom. Under Article VI, the cancellation of the treaty will be completed on 12 September 2007, the three days notice having thus expired. All other treaty obligations that are still in force as of today will be honored by the New Pacific Order. So ordered, Emperor Revenge, Moo-Cows with Guns Emperor of the New Pacific Order Bakunin's Dream, Imperial Regent Vladimir, Imperial Counselor USBR, Imperial Attorney General Noob5 Imperial Officer for Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs This post has been edited by TrotskysRevenge: Today, 12:06 AM Altnabla from IRON Boondock from GOONS Mathepid from GOONS Boondock from GOONS